A device for crushing and/or cutting material is generally known. The device may have a jaw set for example suitable for crushing concrete. A different jaw set may be used for crushing or cutting other materials, for example for cutting scrap iron and/or iron sections. Thus, different devices may be used for crushing or cutting different materials. The jaw sets may be interchangeable in order to be used for varying work requirements.
European patent No. 0641618 may disclose a device having an interchangeable jaw set including a first jaw and a second jaw. The device may comprise a frame for connection to an arm of a machine.
The first jaw may be fixedly connected to the frame by means of fixing pins. Two pin bores in the first jaw may be aligned with corresponding openings in the frame for receiving the fixing pins. The fixing pins may be inserted and removed through the aligned openings and pin bores by means of a hand tool.
The second jaw may be pivotably connected to the frame to be movable relative to the first jaw and the frame. The second jaw may be pivoted about one of the fixing pins which connects the first jaw to the frame by a setting cylinder. The setting cylinder may be connected to an end of the second jaw spaced from the pivot point.
The connecting and disconnecting method of European patent No. 0614618 may be laborious and time-consuming.
European patent No. 1571265 may disclose a device having an interchangeable jaw set including a first jaw and a second jaw. The device may comprise a frame for connection to an arm of a machine.
The first jaw may be connected to the frame and may be fixed relative to the frame. The second jaw may mate with the first jaw and may be pivotable about a pivot pin with respect to the frame through a setting cylinder.
The first jaw may be provided with projecting pins that interlock with coupling means that form part of the frame for hooking the first jaw to the frame. The coupling means may be configured as hook-shaped parts which engage the projecting pins on the first jaw. The first jaw and the second jaw may be connected to the frame by skillfully pivoting the frame part by means of the jib of an excavator.
The device may include fixing means for keeping the projecting pins and the coupling means interlocked. The fixing means may be provided with an extension element that may be extended after the projecting pin and the coupling means have been hooked together to retain projecting pins in the coupling means.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.